HeathenHeller
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Aria aka HeathenHeller was rescued by Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman and she grew up knowing nothing but Brainiac. She was his Assassin and in his words the best of the best or in tge heroes case worst of the worst, but will her skills help them or will thry just make things worse for everyone
1. Rescued

"Look who it is" said a young boy pointing at a little girl with black hair and turquoise eyes who was sitting in a corner with a journal

"It's the 'Meta-human'" said the boy he was surrounded by a bunch of boys his age and she got up

"I'm not a Meta-human" she said and then her eyes started glowing and her pupils disappeared and the young boys ran away. That was ten years ago the little girls name is Aria and she didn't get her powers until Brainiac captured her and he took a liking to her, he loved to torture her until she answered his daily question, he destroyed her.

Aria's POV

"I'm superman and I'm here to help you get out of here" he sounded far away but he looked so close

"I'm oracle and when you're ready go speak with Super-Man" I'm choking why am I choking

I need help

"Hello" said Superman squatting beside me

"W-what h-h-happend" I asked weakly

"Brainiac kidnapped you and put you in some sort of machine that gave you powers" said Superman I've gotten my energy back from before I was tortured by Brainiac

"Superman, she's been in Brainiac's hands for twenty-six years" said Oracle over the comms

"Twenty-six years is long enough" I said getting up I realized I was wearing Greco-Roman styled armour but my legs are covered with demonic armour except for my feet and I attacked the stuff blocking the doors and then I heard Brainiac's voice


	2. Out

"Do you have any family" asked Superman

"Not from what I remember" said Aria

"A civilian name" asked Superman

"Aria" said Aria

"No last name" asked Superman and with her head being down the entire time she nodded no

"What do you remember" asked Superman curiously

"A woman calling my name running to me in the rain she was screaming Aria and when she found me she started crying I don't know what the big deal was but she was crying and then someone came up to us and it was a man he stabbed her and left me all alone and when the cops came they were looking at me" said Aria and she continued "and I heard one of them say that it's strange how calm I was and that in a situation like this she should be crying or freaking out and I remember a man in another memory telling me that a she died cause of you and so did your brother, I'm not dying cause of you and he left me on the side of the road" Superman was shocked that she wasn't phased by any of this it just didn't bother her, he was pretty sure her father left her on the side of the road

"Anything else" asked Superman and Aria nodded

"The man that's said I had a mother, he told me my father left me and there nobody to stick up for you now everybody that gave a damn about you is either dead or left you because you are an ungrateful little brat" said Aria and Superman shifted uncomfortably

"Well, we better find a place for you to stay" said Superman and Aria followed him

"Batman" said Superman

"Yes" said Batman

"We rescued this girl from Brainiac, she's been there for twenty six years" said Superman

"How old is she" asked Batman

"Twenty-six" said Superman

"That's impossible" said Batman

"She's over there" said Superman pointing behind him and Batman took a look and sighed

"I don't have any room right now" said Batman and he continued "do you and Diana have any room"

"Yeah" said Superman

"I'll have the room ready by tomorrow" said Batman

"I wonder how Marie and Robin are going to react to this" said Superman

"Just fine" said Batman and he continued "I'm going to talk to her and see what her abilities are" with that Batman walked towards Aria

"What's your name" asked Batman

"Aria" said Aria

"Do you have a last name" asked Batman as he started walking

"Probably" said Aria and Batman stopped

"What do you mean 'Probably'" asked Batman

"I don't remember" said Aria

"What do you remember" asked Batman

"I think Supermans going to give you the details" said Aria

"You did good out there" said Batman

"Thanks" said Aria

"Have you met Wonder Woman" asked Batman

"Not officially no" said Aria and she continued "what are we doing"

"Do you want to work with the league" asked Batman

"I uh-" Batman cut her off

"You'll be helping kids that may have grown up like you if your childhood was horrible" said Batman

"Yeah, if you're offering to train me, Supermans my mentor" said Aria


	3. Welcome-to-the-Justice-League

"Do you have any family" asked Superman

"Not from what I remember" said Aria

"A civilian name" asked Superman

"Aria" said Aria

"No last name" asked Superman and with her head being down the entire time she nodded no

"What do you remember" asked Superman curiously

"A woman calling my name running to me in the rain she was screaming Aria and when she found me she started crying I don't know what the big deal was but she was crying and then someone came up to us and it was a man he stabbed her and left me all alone and when the cops came they were looking at me" said Aria and she continued "and I heard one of them say that it's strange how calm I was and that in a situation like this she should be crying or freaking out and I remember a man in another memory telling me that a she died cause of you and so did your brother, I'm not dying cause of you and he left me on the side of the road" Superman was shocked that she wasn't phased by any of this it just didn't bother her, he was pretty sure her father left her on the side of the road

"Anything else" asked Superman and Aria nodded

"The man that's said I had a mother, he told me my father left me and there nobody to stick up for you now everybody that gave a damn about you is either dead or left you because you are an ungrateful little brat" said Aria and Superman shifted uncomfortably

"Well, we better find a place for you to stay" said Superman and Aria followed him

"Batman" said Superman

"Yes" said Batman

"We rescued this girl from Brainiac, she's been there for twenty six years" said Superman

"How old is she" asked Batman

"Twenty-six" said Superman

"That's impossible" said Batman

"She's over there" said Superman pointing behind him and Batman took a look and sighed

"I don't have any room right now" said Batman and he continued "do you and Diana have any room"

"Yeah" said Superman

"I'll have the room ready by tomorrow" said Batman

"I wonder how Marie and Robin are going to react to this" said Superman

"Just fine" said Batman and he continued "I'm going to talk to her and see what her abilities are" with that Batman walked towards Aria

"What's your name" asked Batman

"Aria" said Aria

"Do you have a last name" asked Batman as he started walking

"Probably" said Aria and Batman stopped

"What do you mean 'Probably'" asked Batman

"I don't remember" said Aria

"What do you remember" asked Batman

"I think Supermans going to give you the details" said Aria

"You did good out there" said Batman

"Thanks" said Aria

"Have you met Wonder Woman" asked Batman

"Not officially no" said Aria and she continued "what are we doing"

"Do you want to work with the league" asked Batman

"I uh-" Batman cut her off

"You'll be helping kids that may have grown up like you if your childhood was horrible" said Batman

"Yeah, if you're offering to train me, Supermans my mentor" said Aria


End file.
